Mort
Mort is a small cute and cuddly goodman's mouse lemur (in the French version, he is a Bushbaby). Though quite timid, Mort can also be shrill and vocal in confrontations. Julien finds Mort incredibly annoying, and does not hesitate in proclaiming so. Despite this, Mort does not show any lasting unhappiness, and his expression changes within the same scene. A running gag is that Mort commonly pukes. Mort has an obsession with Julien's feet ever since he used them to kick some fossa as seen in the first episode of All Hail King Julien. Mort also has very good money skills as in the episode "Gimme Gimme Gimme: The Game" where he cleverly becomes the richest lemur in Madagascar (all the other lemurs became broke including Julien after getting all their money and possessions but gives it all back after Julien, defeated, says that he had won showing that he believed that it was all a game). In the episode "Oh Captain, Muy Captain (Part 2)", is revealed that Mort was a Fearsome Pirate at some point In The Penguins of Madagascar episode "Sting Operation" when the penguins turn into idiots, they had the same obsession for feet just like him, which Julien despises. In his anger, Julien once banished Mort from their habitat at the zoo, forcing Mort to seek a "cure" from the Penguins. Mort makes his first appearance in Madagascar, wherein he lives among the other native lemurs under Julien. Julien uses him as a test to see if Alex and the others eat lemurs, and Mort quickly decides that he likes them, as he is later shown to have a tendency to like everything. Later, Julien notes that if Alex does not like fish and still hungers for steak, Mort is "Plan B". Mort is last seen in the film with the other lemurs wishing the zoo animals farewell, and Julien uses him as a makeshift foot-rest. In Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Mort plays a much smaller role. He attempts to follow Julien and Maurice on the penguins' plane, but Julien goes to extremes to keep him out of the plane, declaring that Mort had "scissors and hand cream" (he did in fact, have a pair of scissors, however he lacked any hand cream on the journey). Mort succeeds in attaching himself to the outside of the plane, where he is seen by Alex (paroding a scene of The Twilight Zone episode Nightmare at 20.000 feet), before falling into the ocean shortly before it crashed. After reaching a shore at Africa, Mort is pursued by a persistent shark, which follows him onto the African preserve. Mort (still followed by the shark) finds Julien at a volcano where Melman had just decided that he would not sacrifice himself to return the preserve's water. The shark accidentally falls into the volcano just as Alex and Zuba destroy the dam blocking the river, thus leading Julien to believe that his plan to give a sacrifice to bring back the water was successful. Mort makes appearances through The Penguins of Madagascar, along with Julien and Maurice. At one point, stuffed "Mort" dolls became very popular, and out of jealousy Julien throws them into the skunk habitat. Mort is accidentally shipped back to the factory with the dolls, and must be rescued. In the episode, King Julien also reveals that the only reason he allows Mort to stay with them is so he can express his dislike for Mort in front of him, and keep himself entertained.4 Mort is also shown to be unhappy with his past self after growing in size and muscle mass due to an invention from Kowalski. After being turned back into his regular self, Mort expresses that he is happy with who he is.6 In the television series, whenever an animal or object is falling it almost always lands on Mort. Despite the fact that Mort is often treated poorly by King Julien, the other characters show concern for him as Maurice tries to (if with limited success) save Mort when he may be in danger to be King Julien's biggest concern, and Skipper, who refers to Mort as "sad-eyes", dived in the way of the mutant rat overlord to save Mort. In the episode "Otter Woman", all the boys are attracted to Marlene because her fur turned white. Mort tries the same thing in the end of the episode, without success. Mort returned in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. Things he does in it involve vomiting on Alex's birthday cake, helping Alex defeat Dubois early on in the film, being part of the flying Afro Circus with the other lemurs, and tranquilizing Dubois with knockout darts. Category:People Category:Toons Category:Animals Category:Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Lemurs